Un simple rencuentro de amigos
by Zoe Bellisario
Summary: One-shot! / ¿Quien podría decir que en medio de los aburridos juegos mágicos iba a aparecer ese chico sonriente por el que derramaste tantas lagrimas? Y... ¿Quien iba a decir que todas esas cosas podrían pasar estando solos? ¿No era un simple rencuentro entre amigos? ¿O eso era lo que tu creías?
**Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Acá estoy yo de nuevo, esta vez con un one-shot. La verdad no tengo ni idea de como se me ocurrió pero me sentí inspirada y en fin. Lo escribí.**

 **Al principio empieza algo parecido al manga pero después verán que no es así.**

 **Y ahora si. Es todo y pueden comenzar!**

* * *

Después de haber estado deprimida durante meses, al fin sentía que podía volver a recuperar aquella felicidad. Las cosas obviamente no eran las mismas. Faltaba algo. O _alguien_ mejor dicho.

Había comenzado a trabajar como reportera en Hechicero Semanal, su revista favorita. Le gustaba trabajar ahí, de hecho hasta podía decir que ya se había acostumbrado a aquella vida, en esa ciudad tan llena de cosas por hacer. Pero no era así. Faltaba su familia. Especialmente aquellos dos alborotadores que siempre irrumpían en su casa en busca de comida.

No se había olvidado de ellos. Quería verlos. Pero había algo dentro de ella que decía que siguiera con su vida. Fue en esos meses de angustia y tristeza que comenzó a oír esas cosas en su cabeza. Cosas que nunca antes había escuchado.

 _Nadie te tiene en cuenta realmente. Nadie te necesita y no eres quien para pedir explicaciones. No eres nadie._

Y dejo convencerse por esa voz.

Así paso el tiempo y estaban en la semana de los juegos mágicos. Decir que los de este año eran aburridos… era poco.

Millones de recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Estaba distraída. Tampoco le importaba mucho perderse uno o dos combates ya que nadie de la competencia era suficiente como para hacerla impresionar.

De pronto, al anunciar a los ganadores alguien entro al estadio.

 _Oh no._

 **…**

-¡Tienes prohibido volver aquí!

El solo podía reírse a tales comentarios de los guardias. Al fin, después de un año, estaba de regreso. Y lo mejor aun…

¡Lucy también estaba allí!

Estaba muy feliz. Lo estaba.

Hasta que se entero de la separación del gremio. Las cosas no iban bien. Sentía culpa al haber dejado a Lucy sola durante tanto tiempo, y con tantas cosas que cargar. Estaba distinta. Podía asegurar que mas tranquila y algo melancólica.

Se habían dirigido hacia su casa. Era enorme y estaba ansioso por contarle a ella muchas cosas sobre su viaje.

-¡Y lo mejor fue que…

Su sonrisa. Había extrañado su sonrisa tan hermosa y esa manera en la que se reía y derramaba felicidad. Sabia que hacer para compensar su falta.

-Chicos. Hoy en la noche hay un baile en el castillo. Me invitaron mis jefes y yo iré. ¿Quieren venir?

-Aye. Pero solo si hay pescado.

-Supongo que habrá.

-Creo que también iré.

-Hmmm. No se que ponerme, quiero estar muy bonita. -Lucy se miraba en el espejo mientras Natsu y Happy la miraban a ella.

-Ya eres bonita. -decía Natsu.

El día había pasado rápido y Lucy se había encerrado en el baño para prepararse. Natsu ya estaba listo desde hacia media hora y Happy quería irse ya.

Entonces la puerta de abrió. Lucy se había alisado el cabello completamente. Tenia un vestido morado largo con algunos pequeños diamantes.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Aye! Te ves bien Lucy.

-Estas hermosa.

-Gracias chicos. Ahora podemos irnos.

Estaban saliendo de la casa. Happy iba un poco delante de ellos.

-¡Natsu, Lucy! Estaré en el castillo. Quiero llegar antes porque quizás el pescado se agote y quiero probarlo.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron caminando. Luego de dar un par de pasos mas, Natsu se detuvo y la tomo del brazo.

-Quiero decirte porque me fui.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Lo entiendo.

-Solo déjame…

-Somos compañeros de gremio pero no tienes que contarme todo.

-Somos amigos Lucy. Mejores amigos. Y quiero decirte que lamento mucho haberte dejado. Las cosas se complicaron pero no quería dejarte.

-Lo se.

Estaban parados en medio de la calle. Solo mirándose. Natsu seguía tomándola del brazo y nadie decía nada. Era un poco incomodo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Happy se había ido ya hace rato. Seguramente estaba en el castillo comiendo su preciado pescado. Lucy temía por ello. Temía el quedarse a solas con Natsu y tener que hablar sobre eso. Temía decir algo que no debería decir.

-Abrázame. Solo… abrázame.

Y ella enrollo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de el, tomándolo por sorpresa. Al principio no sabia que hacer, y luego correspondió el abrazo tomando su cintura.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos. Lucy tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Natsu y el tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre la suya, sintiendo su perfume y su delicadeza.

Se separaron y sonrieron.

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de ir al baile volvemos a casa y comemos algo?

-A decir verdad no me gustan mucho los bailes así que creo que esta bien.

Caminaron de nuevo hasta la casa de Lucy en silencio.

-¿Qué pasara con Happy?

-Tranquila. Mientras haya pescado el se quedara ahí.

Ambos rieron y Lucy fue a quitarse el vestido y el maquillaje, mientras Natsu se ponía su ropa de siempre y se sentaba en la cama de ella.

Al salir, Lucy se sentó junto a el mientras traía un tazón lleno de cerezas.

-Estuve tanto tiempo arreglándome y ni siquiera fuimos.

-Yo al menos te vi, estabas preciosa.

-Gracias. Igual que tu.

-¿Qué?

-Que tu también estabas muy guapo.

-Nadie me había dicho eso antes. -decía Natsu. Mientras ponía una cara extraña que a Lucy le hizo gracia.

-Eres un gran partido. Eres guapo, amistoso, carismático y tienes un gran corazón.

No sabia porque, pero escuchar eso lo hizo muy feliz. Se sonrieron y Natsu la cargo hasta la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué haces Natsu?

-Solo…

El chico de cabellos rosados se acostó en la cama y atrajo a Lucy hacia el mientras la abrazaba.

-Sigamos hablando. Pero así.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, solo quería abrazarte.

Se sonrieron y siguieron hablando por un rato de cosas sin importancia. Entonces, Natsu volvió a abrazarla. Esta vez, Lucy estaba encima de el. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Lucy se separo un poco de el y tomo una cereza del tazón. Natsu la veía comer mientras ella estaba apoyada sobre el.

Entonces Natsu y tomo una cereza. La comió y hubo un silencio bastante extraño. Fue ahí cuando comenzó todo. Lucy se acerco mas a su rostro y lo beso. Al principio no fue nada y luego siguieron besándose. No sabían cuanto tiempo iban a durar así. Se volvieron a besar mientras ahora Natsu era el que estaba sobre ella. Cambiaron de posición varias veces, nunca despegándose de sus labios.

Luego de un rato se separaron. Lucy estaba sobre el y el corazón de ambos estaba a punto de estallar.

Y en ese momento la chica sintió… algo.

-¡Natsu! Te dije que no me toques el…

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! ¡Estoy aquí!

Se separaron lo mas rápido que pudieron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar a recibir a Happy.

Valla valla.

Se preguntaban cuanto pescado había comido esa noche…

* * *

 **Es todo!**

 **Lo se. El final quedo ahí y es bastante extraño pero tengo algo mas que decir. Durante estos días voy a actualizar algunos mis fics así que esperenlos.**

 **Gracias por leer y les agradecería mucho si me regalaran un review! No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
